For the military, firefighters, foundry workers and other workers whose occupations expose them to extreme heat and fire, safety is a paramount concern. Working in and around environments wherein one is exposed to extreme heat and fire continually subjects workers to risks of being seriously burned. Accordingly, it is a necessity that the clothing of such military workers and other personnel provide a high degree of heat and fire resistance protection to protect such workers against the hazards of their work environments and in addition it is desirable to have a fabric that has enhanced char integrity.